Being a Ghoul With This Relationship
by Double Kick
Summary: Ghoul, dan kekejaman dunia. Keduanya adalah mimpi buruk. Bahkan jika bisa, Kaneki akan menolak takdirnya itu. Karena dua hal itulah, Ia tak akan bisa berdekatan lagi dengan sahabatnya yang sangat-sangat Ia sayangi. (Hanya seulas side-story canon eps 2 Tokyo Ghoul season 1 setelah Kaneki dan Hideyoshi dibawa pulang ke Anteiku. Drabble. Bit KaneHide. Warning inside.)


Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbelalak. Bangkit duduk dari tidurnya dengan tergesa dan mata yang membulat. Nafasnya kacau, tak beraturan sama sekali. Ada sedikit rasa aneh nan lezat yang tertinggal di indra pengecapnya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tak tenang. Ia mengorek rongga mulutnya dengan dua jari. Noda darah tertinggal di ujung-ujungnya.

"Touka-_chan_ yang membawamu ke sini,"

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, sebuah suara telah terdengar di sebelah sana. Kaneki menoleh. Lantas langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Dimana Hide?!" nadanya terdengar menuntut.

"Silahkan ikut denganku," jawab pria tua itu sopan.

Ia membawa Kaneki Ken menuju sebuah kamar kosong yang sekarang tengah ditempati oleh sahabatnya.

* * *

_**Being a ghoul with this relationship **_****_**Double Kick**_

_**Tokyo Ghoul **_****_**Sui Ishida**_

_**Warning : Drabble (not more than 500 words), KuroKaneHide/HideKuroKane, plus Amburegul Epilogue(?), FRIENDship, maybe?**_

* * *

Pintu dengan ukiran klasik itu terbuka pelahan, menampilkan sosok bersurai jingga dalam balutan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ada lilitan perban yang mengganggu di kepalanya.

"Hide!" sahut Kaneki refleks. Sosok di hadapannya itu berguling, memunggunginya.

Urat-urat wajah Kaneki melemas seketika. Ia merasa sangat lega, sekaligus senang. Sahabatnya masih selamat dari serangan senior biadab yang baru saja menonjoknya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mau tak mau, sudut-sudut matanya berair.

Lihatlah dirinya sekarang.

Dilanda rasa lapar terus-menerus, sampai membuatnya hampir memakan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia sangat ingin menyalahkan Kamishiro Rize yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya dan senantiasa menghasutnya untuk mencicipi daging sahabatnya yang katanya enak inilah, enak itulah. Kaneki frustasi.

Ditambah, rasa lezat darah yang masih menempel di lidah dan kerongkongannya. Nalurinya semakin menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Tolong, jawab dengan jujur. Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan selama aku tertidur?" paksanya.

"Hanya satu cara yang dapat dilakukan untuk memenuhi rasa lapar seorang ghoul," pria tua di depannya itu—Yoshimura, menjelaskan dengan amat hati-hati. "_Kau tahu itu, kan?_" tanyanya pelan.

"Kemanapun kau pergi, kau akan bersama temanmu." Semakin lama, suaranya semakin menekan jauh ke dalam bayang-bayang Kaneki. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tercekat, kemudian terisak.

Ya, Kaneki paham akan apa maksud yang dikatakan pak tua itu, tapi tetap saja. Tetap saja, jika keadaannya akan begini untuk seterusnya. Ia tak bisa mengubah kenyataan yang telah terjadi padanya—walaupun Ia tak pernah meminta untuk jadi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu sendiri." Yoshimura menepuk bahu Kaneki, kembali menyadarkan Kaneki akan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Kaneki semakin terisak. Tetesan air mata jatuh, melewati noda-noda darah yang ada di pakaiannya, membasahi lantai. Dengan gemetaran, pemuda itu berujar kepada sang manajer tua.

"_Aku.. tidak ingin melukai temanku_."

Tak cukup hanya dengan satu kalimat, masih dengan terisak, Ia menambahkan. "Itu berarti, aku tidak bisa berada di dekat Hide lagi. Tapi.. aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam dunia ghoul. A-aku—" Kaneki makin membludak. Air matanya mengucur deras. Kalau saja Hide melihatnya seperti ini, sudah pasti Ia akan dikatai—tidak, Hide pasti akan menghiburnya.

"Kau salah mengenai dirimu sendiri. Bergabunglah dengan Anteiku, dan pahamilah dunia kami untuk melihat benar tidaknya kami yang selalu dianggap sebagai binatang buas."

Kaneki terdiam.

_Ya, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika Ia belajar untuk menerima takdir kejamnya yang satu ini._

Dan_, _Ia yakin dengan pasti.

_Suatu saat nanti, Ia pasti bisa melindungi sahabatnya itu dari kekejaman dunia yang memaksanya untuk berbaur ke dalamnya._

.

.

.

_**FINISH**_

* * *

_**EPILOGUE (Amburegul Epilogue)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku.. tidak ingin melukai temanku_." Kaneki terisak.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu masih dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Karena sekali lagi, Ia tak tertidur. Ia hanya melaksanakan aktingnya untuk berpura-pura tertidur dan mendengarkan kebenaran yang terungkap.

Dan, Hideyoshi Nagachika harus menerima fakta yang benar-benar pahit itu dari orang terdekatnya sendiri. Fakta bahwa Kaneki Ken—

'_Fak. Jadi selama ini dia cuma nganggep gue temennya ya.._' pikir Hideyoshi jones.

—tak ingin melukainya karena menganggapnya sebatas teman dan sahabatnya saja.

'_Tapi tak apalah_.'

Hideyoshi mengesah. Namun samar-samar, seulas senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

* * *

(_Author's bacot_) : Satu lagheee ff ngebut dari saya akakak. Dapet ide pas liat cuplikan gambar kuroneki yang lagi nangis sambil bilang kalimat 'nyesek' itu. Yang sabar ya, hide :' kalian pasti bersatu, kok~

Dan yang terakhir, tinggalkan jejak anda!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Double Kick.**_


End file.
